


Колокола

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Знать угощается великолепными закусками, а королева Женевьева радуется за свою дочь. Звучит нудный голос священника, но Луизе и Эрике не интересно это. Они счастливы в объятиях друг друга.





	Колокола

_Звенит звон колоколов,_  
_Не устраивали ранее таких пышных балов._  
_Эрика под руку принцессу взяла,_  
_Чтобы та её в жёны свои приняла._

Анна-Луиза суетливо расхаживала по саду, в котором должна была состояться свадьба. Завтра днём всё обязано пройти просто чудесно. Честно сказать, всё предвещало только хорошее, но наша принцесса всё-равно жутко волновалась. Они с Эрикой планировали эту свадьбу достаточно долгое время. Король Доминик и Джулиан скончались больше года назад. Они отправились на корабле разведать остров неподалёку, но их застал шторм. Они не вернулись обратно к своим жёнам.

Принцесса вспоминала, как они с Эрикой оплакивали их смерть… Это был день скорби для обоих королевств. С тех пор прошло много времени. Анна-Луиза и Эрика испытывали друг к другу симпатию, но вот только пару месяцев назад решили признать это. В скором времени ими было принято решение о воссоединении двух королевств. Эрика сделала предложение Луизе.

Девушка взяла ложку и попробовала торт.

— Нет, он недостаточно сладок, — возразила она повару.

— Хорошо, принцесса Анна-Луиза, — ответил мужчина в поклоне.

Королева Эрика решила навестить свою невесту, а заодно проверить, не успела ли её возлюбленная разрушить там всё от волнения.

Войдя в сад, она отметила, что у их декораторов самый отменный вкус в выборе свадебных украшений. Эрика провела рукой по свежеобрезанным зелёным кустам. В этом саду была невероятная атмосфера. Она прошла дальше, разглядывая свисающие белые банты. Дойдя до столов, предназначенных специально для закусок, она увидела Луизу. Та давала указания команде поваров.

— Ты так скоро подданных начнёшь розгами бить, — засмеялась девушка, подходя к своей невесте. — За пересоленный суп. — Добавила она.

— Просто волнение, — буркнула принцесса. — Всё должно пройти замечательно.

«Снова она начинает», — подумала Эрика, мысленно закатив глаза.

— Ты веришь, что будешь счастлива завтра? — спросила королева у Луизы.

— Я… — она замешкалась. — Думаю, да.

— Этой веры достаточно, чтобы всё прошло прекрасно, — подмигнув, заверила её Эрика.

 

* * *

 

В поцелуе сливаются две юные девушки, отныне они законно связанны друг с другом. Жители королевств весело размахивают руками и подкидывают свои головные уборы вверх. Звенят колокола церкви, всё украшено красивыми лентами. Знать угощается великолепными закусками, а королева Женевьева радуется за свою дочь. Звучит нудный голос священника, но Луизе и Эрике не интересно это. Они счастливы в объятиях друг друга.

**Author's Note:**

> Тщательно пересмотрев «Барби: Принцесса и Нищенка», я сделала вывод, что после финала Анна-Луиза, поскольку вышла замуж за Джулиана, осталась принцессой. А вот Эрика, взяв в мужья короля Доминика, стала королевой, естественно. Поэтому не удивляйтесь их статусам в фанфике. В конце же, женившись на Эрике, Луиза становится королевой, причём сразу двух королевств.


End file.
